Ojos Asi Eyes like yours
by GOYA1281
Summary: She's a spoiled princess and he's a working class hottie. But one look into eyes like his and she knew he was the one. Side story about how Nessie from the stories I'm a Believer and Can't Fight the Moonlight finds her mate Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters. This is how my Nessie from my stories I'm a believer and Can't fight the Moonlight meets her mate Carlos the Puerto Rican hybrid. You have to read the other two stories to understand this one because some of the stuff you won't get without reading the other two. **

God I can't stand my parents. I can't believe they're making me move to the middle of nowhere Alaska with my uncle Emmett and Aunt Tanya. My dad can be so old fashioned about things. I know he's over a hundred years old but come on its 2012 not 1918. I just want a life. It's bad enough that I'm predestined to marry someone I'm not in love with. It's not that I don't love Jacob it's just there is no spark between us. Kissing him is like kissing my brother and he was totally in love with my mother. How creepy is that.

"It won't be that bad sweetheart." My mom Bella says to me. What can I say about my mom? She's a hopeless romantic and she would love nothing more than to marry me off to her best friend Jake like I'm some constellation prize. Here you go Jake; sorry I couldn't love you enough how bout you take my first born. Uhh…why me?? "You know your mother just didn't offer you up to him. He did imprint on you and she was very pissed off at first." My dad Edward says with his signature smirk. "Dad!! Stop reading my thoughts." I whine.

I put my earphones in and turn on my ipod. I close my eyes and let the music lull me to sleep. A few hours later I wake up and we're almost there. "Are hungry? Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" My mom asks. "No I'm good." I say and stare out the window pouting. "What's wrong Ness?" She asks with concern in her golden eyes. "I don't understand why you won't let me go to Puerto Rico with Lola and Arabella?" I say still whiny. Lola and Arabella are Nahuel's half sisters and my two best friends in the whole world besides Jacob. But since everything that has happened Jake and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. I really can't blame him I was total bitch. I had to admit even though I didn't love Jake like that I was still jealous to see him so happy with Aunt Rose. I just wish I can have a love like that someday.

"Renesmee we discussed this and we feel its best you spend some time with us in Alaska." My dad says. "Seriously…we're immortal I have all the time in the world to spend with you guys. At least let me spend the summer with them. Pleeease daddy." I say with giving him my best puppy dog face taking total advantage of my eyes that are just like mom's human ones that my dad so loved. "Let your mother and I discuss this when we reach Uncle Em's house alright sweetheart." He says dotingly. I can't help but bounce in my seat excitedly. My mom is a total pushover when it comes to me and daddy. For a minute there I didn't think my sad face would work especially with all the shit I pulled this year.

A few hours later we pull into the drive of Uncle Emmett's house. I can see him and Aunt Tanya waiting for us on the porch. I jump out the back of my daddy's silver Volvo and race towards them. My uncle Emmett is my favorite uncle. He's like a giant teddy bear. I throw myself into his arms and he gives me a big bear hug. "Hey Shorty!! How's my favorite niece doing?" He asks while setting me down on my feet. "I'm your only niece. But I'm doing well now that I'm here with you." I say smiling largely. "The rents giving you a hard time?" He asks. I nod my head and roll my eyes. "That bad huh kiddo." He says. "Yup!" I say popping the p.

I give Tanya a quick hug and flop on the couch while the adults talk in the kitchen. I flip through the channels trying to nonchalantly eavesdrop on the conversation. Thank god for vamp hearing. "I'm not sure it's a good thing for her to leave again so soon." My dad says. "I know love but what if a summer with the girls is what she needs. She's always surrounded by the family or the pack. She hardly has friends her age. Especially ones just like her." My mom says. Way to go mom. "Bella's right Edward. She's acting out right now. She needs to grow up a bit. Maybe some time to be on her own will do her some good. Who knows maybe she'll come back and not be the spoiled little princess she is now." My Uncle Emmett says. Hey I totally resent that. When did he get so mature?

"You know you can stop pretending to watch TV and join us." Tanya says with a sweet smile. Fuck, I've been caught. "Fine." I say and sashay my way into the kitchen. "Ok we will let you go but there will be some ground rules." My dad says. I can't help but squeal in delight. "Don't get so excited you might not like my proposal." He says seriously. "Sure, sure what are the so called rules you wanna give me." I say fully intending not to follow any of them. He gives me his crooked smile. Oh no this can't be good. "I know that Carlisle has made some new friends in San Juan that just happen to be a family of hybrids like you. They own a hotel that you can stay at." He says and I interrupt him before he can finish. "Wow that's great daddy. I always wanted to live in a penthouse suite. I bet the room service is divine." I say dreamily.

"You won't be living in a luxury suite. You'll be working there for the summer. It's time you have some responsibility. We've spoiled you enough. You are to work your scheduled shifts and then on your time off you can spend it with Lola and Arabella. There will be no boys, drinking and anything out of character of a Cullen. The Gonzalez family will let me know what you are up to. Got that young lady." MY father says leaving no room for negotiations. "Yes daddy." I say sullenly.

My mom pulls me into a hug trying to make me feel better. "This will be a good experience for you. When I was your age I had a job and I loved earning my own money. Watch when your first paycheck comes in your going to be so proud of yourself." She says encouragingly. I nod my head and make my way to the guest bedroom. I take a shower while my father makes the arrangements for my trip. Well it could be worse I could be stuck here in this frozen place with my sickeningly in love parents and some newlyweds. Yeah I'm so leaving tomorrow.

I lay on the bed trying to get some rest before my flight in the morning when my cell rings. "Hello." I say flatly. "Oh cheer up sweetie. Your trip is going to be fabulous. I've already sent some clothes ahead for you so you'll have a whole new wardrobe waiting for you when you get there." My aunt Alice says enthusiastically. I can't help but smile. She and I share a love of all things couture. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." I say with a smile. "Now get some rest. In the morning I want you to wear those skinny dark wash jeans with the red blouse and black cinch belt, oh and the red pumps that I got you for your birthday." She says. "I know, don't worry I'll make you proud. I'm so not my mother. I never leave the house looking less than amazing." I say. "Night sweetie." She says. "Night Alice. Talk to you soon." I say back and hang up my cell.

I hope I know what I'm getting myself into. Please god let me prove to my parents and Jake that I'm not just some spoiled princess. I'm a Cullen, I can totally do this. I say trying to convince myself that this trip will be the best for me. Who knows maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams I think to myself before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Please Review and let me know if it's worth continuing. **

**Next up will be her first meeting with Carlos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

The plane ride is long and boring but I can't help but be excited to see my best friends Lola and Arabella. I really hope my dad doesn't really think I'm going to be spending my summer vacation working at some hotel cleaning up after people. EWW. "Miss the flight will be landing soon so it will be best for you to buckle up. Is there anything that you need before we land?" The flight attendant asks. "No I'm fine." I say and continue to stare out the window. The one thing my family knows how to do is travel in style. Grandpa Carlisle sent his private jet to Alaska for me.

Daddy was hell bent on making me fly coach the whole way there. Good thing Aunt Alice talked him into letting me use the jet. I would have died if I had to fly coach. Could you picture me in my designer labels traveling coach with a bunch of misfortunate's? I don't think so. The pilot lands the plane smoothly and after I thank the crew for a wonderful trip I grab my very expensive crocodile Birkin purse and make my way out of the plane and hopefully to a paid driver.

To my shock and absolute horror there was a 1965 black ford f-100 waiting for me. Aunt Rose would be so proud. Between her and Jacob I know more than I ever wanted to about cars. I hope the driver is cute. I step off the stairs and wait for the crew to unload my luggage. I flip open my Swarovski studded sidekick and check my texts messages. I hear the horn beep and I look up. Wow the driver is really hot. "Hey princessa can you hurry it up." His sexy voice says. "Excuse me aren't you suppose to get the bags for me?" I say slightly annoyed. "I was told to pick you up and drop you off. Nowhere in that does it mention me dragging around your luggage." He says with cocked eyebrow and smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is a three hundred dollar manicure and six hundred and fifty dollar shoes there is no way I'm ruining either lifting this luggage." I say starting to get really pissed. "Look princessa I don't have all day. Some of us actually have to work for a living. Now get in the truck before I leave you here." He says with another smirk obviously enjoying irritating me. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk from his really sexy face. "Lucas, darling would you so kindly put my luggage in that since my transportation is being quite disagreeable."I say fluttering my long lashes at the co-pilot. "Sure thing miss. I'll be more than happy to help." He says nicely and places my Louis Vuitton complete set of luggage which includes the trademark monogrammed canvas, an armoire trunk, a wardrobe trunk, a steamer trunk, four matching suitcases, a hat box, a cruiser bag and a jewelry case in the back of this monstrosity.

I just love Aunt Alice. She never disappoints. My mother nearly chocked when she saw the price tag of $60,1340. She just doesn't understand style or fashion. I know she didn't expect me to travel like some hobo with a duffel bag. I gag at the thought. Lucas finishes placing my bags in the back and gentlemanly opens the door for. I smile at him sweetly and place a crisp 100 dollar bill in his jacket pocket and slide into the front seat gracefully.

"Took you long enough." He says his voice sending shivers down my spine. I look over at him and glare not even dignifying his statement with a response. On further inspection he is absolutely gorgeous. I can tell he's a hybrid by his slightly sweet but spicy scent. His thick wavy jet black hair is combed back away from his beautiful face. He eyes are large and the color of rich espresso and framed with impossibly long ebony lashes. He has a straight nose and full very kissable pink lips. His dulce de leche colored skin practically glows in the sunlight.

And the fact that he has a very sexy goatee does not escape my attention. I have a thing for men with facial hair, mostly because the men in my family can't grow any since their frozen in time before they hit full maturity. Only Jacob could grow facial hair but he never liked it so he always shaves it off. I guess it had to do something with how long his fur is when he phases.

I must look like a deer in headlights staring at him but I can't help it. He's so dam fine. "Sorry I'm not dressed within your standards princessa." He says sarcastically and I can't help but notice how his tight wifebeater hugs his every muscle. He's not bulky or tall like Jacob but more lean and built like my father. He grips the steering wheel harder and the muscles of his finely shaped arms ripple beneath his skin making me bite my lip to keep from sighing at the sight.

He turns to face me when I don't respond probably thinking that I'm a complete idiot right now. Once our eyes meet it's like every thing slows down and goes faster all at the same time. Everything is a blur around me except for him. Fuck me!! I think I'm in love. This must be what imprinting feels like. For a moment I swear he feels it too. His beautiful espresso eyes are boring into me like he can see into my very soul making me never want this moment to end.

"Hey are you ok? I don't want to get in trouble for dropping you off when you're all like spaced out right now. You're not on drugs are you?" He says slightly concerned. Great now he thinks I'm some strung out junkie. "Huh…oh…no god no I'm not on drugs. It's just jet lag. Traveling always does that to me." I say with a nervous laugh. What the fuck has he done to me? I'm usually the sexy, confident, and flirty type. Not some babbling self-conscious moron. "Right. So let's get you to the hotel before I'm really late and lose my job." He says giving me a questioning look.

Perfect just perfect. I've fallen head over heels for a guy that I don't even know his name and he thinks I'm some kind of drugged up spoiled brat princess. Don't you just love first impressions?

**A/N: I hope you like this one. Please Review. Next up Carlos's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

CarlosPOV:

I can't believe I let Fernando talk me into picking up this spoiled princesa. He owes me big time for this. I can't believe she really expected me to lug around her bags for her like some servant boy. I can't stand rich spoiled girls like her. Of course she's beautiful and she definitely knows it. She keeps giving me this weird look. I hope she's not on drugs. I really don't want to have to put up with some drugged out socialite all summer.

"Are we almost there yet?" She says staring out the window. "Don't worry princesa you'll only have to suffer a few more minutes with me." I say really not wanting to deal with her. "That's not my name so stop calling me that." She snaps at me. Feisty isn't she. "Sorry, so what is your name anyways?" I say trying to be nice since my uncle will be asking if I treated her well. "My name is Renesmee. What's yours?" She asks flatly. "Carlos. It's nice to meet you Ren." I say. "Don't call me that. My friends call me Nessie." She snaps at me again. "Well I'm not your friend so I'll call you Ren because I can't pronounce the rest of your name." I say getting annoyed again.

She just glares at me and turns her attention back to the outside. We pass the sign signaling we are entering Rincón. It's a nice resort town. The beaches here are amazing and are great for surfing. We drive up a steep hill and finally pull up to my uncle's small hotel. It's more like a bed and breakfast. "La bienvenida a un paseo por las nubes." I say to her. She looks at me and I can tell she has no idea what I just said. "Sorry, I really didn't pay attention when my dad tried teaching me Spanish. What did you just say?" She asks genuinely wanting to know. "I said welcome to a walk in the clouds. That's what my Uncle named his hotel because it's so high up in the mountains." I tell her. "A walk in the clouds." She mulls over. "I like it. It fits." She says flashing me a beautiful smile. Whoa…Carlos you can't think of her like that.

We get out the truck and I yell for Chico the maintenance man to come help with her massive amount of luggage. How long does she think she's staying here? "Oye Chico necesito ayuda para el mocoso mimado de las bolsas." I yell to him. He cocks his eyebrow at what I just said. What can I say she is a spoiled brat. "Bueno voy a estar ahí." He replies.I start to unload her bags as fast as my half vamp side will let me. I'm already twenty minutes late for work and all I need is to hear Ramon bitch for the rest of the day. "You're just going to leave me here." She says standing there watching as I take her bags from the bed of my truck. "Well yeah. I'm already late for work doing this favor for my uncle. Unlike you and your family I have to work for a living. I have two sisters that aren't fully matured yet and someone needs to put food on the table." I say frustrated by her.

"What's that suppose to mean? My grandfather has worked very hard for the past three hundred years providing for his family. I can't help that I was lucky enough to be born in a well situated family. I didn't choose it." She says snobbishly. Mi dios esta mujer me está conduciendo loco. "Look princesa I don't have time to fight with you about this. I really need to go. Just follow Chico to the front desk. A nice lady named Carmelita will be there to welcome you. Tell her who you are and my uncle should be on his way to make sure that you get taken care of." I say a head to the drives side of my truck.

"Wait." She says and I can't help but turn around. There's something about her that just draws me in. "¿Qué es? What do you want?" I say kind of exasperated. "I just wanted to say thank you. Even if you're being a jerk about it. Thanks again." She says sweetly then out of nowhere she kisses me softly on the cheek. She pulls away slowly and stares at me with her chocolate colored eyes. For a moment I swear I can feel the earth move beneath me. She's bewitched me. "No hay problema hermosa." I say and hop in my car trying to figure out what just happened. One minute I want to ring her neck then next I want to kiss her full petal pink lips. Obtener una bodega de tu hombre. She's just a spoiled princess. She'll be gone at the end of summer and you'll never see her again.

I arrive at work forty five minutes late but thankfully Ramon's not in till later. "Hey man where have you been? You're lucky I've been covering for you." My best friend Angel says. "I had to do a favor for my uncle. Nothing big. I'm here now ok." I say not wanting to think about Ren Cullen. I pick up a brush and some paint and start to help painting the Cruz's house. I hate being a house painter but the pay is decent and the hours are good. It's enough to take care of my sisters and myself. My no good father could care less what happens to us. At least Fernando is there for us.

He's not really my uncle but he found us a few years ago abandoned by my father. He helped me get on my feet and I intend to pay him back. That's why I work so hard. He's a better man than my father. Fernando is a full vamp like my dad but he has taken in three other hybrids like me that have also been abandoned. I still see my dad once in awhile but I choose not to speak to him.

I don't know much about my mother except what Fernando told me about her. Which isn't much. "Are you ok? You seem a little off today." Angel asks. "It's nothing just thinking about mi madre is all." I say. He nods his head and goes back to painting his side of the house. He doesn't know about my half vamp side. Only Fernando knows. I just told Angel that my mother died having me which is true. I killed her like the monster I am. I try to be good. I taught my sisters how to hunt animals and not humans like my father wanted. That's mostly why he abandoned us. We were abominations because we went against our true nature.

I just can't bring myself to cause anyone the pain of losing a loved one. I lost my mother and I couldn't do that to someone else. Every person that exists has a family and friends. People that care for them. Taking one life affects so many more than just that one person. That's why I couldn't be a killer or let my sister's be the same way.

The rest of the day passes quickly and I make my way to the small house I share with my sisters. It's not much but it's all mine free and clear. When I get a chance I hope to expand on it and do some improvements. This will have to do until then. I go in and see that my sister's Evangeline and Lillian are in bed for the night. I hate coming home this late but I had to make up for the time I missed. I take a quick shower and settle in for the night. Tomorrow will be interesting. I have to work at the hotel and I'll get a chance to see how the princesa is doing. I can't help but smile at the thought of her. Yes she infuriates me but she is so beautiful I can't get her out of my head.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Next up Nessie's first day on the job.**

**Translations for the Spanish phrases.  
**

**Oye Chico ****necesito ayuda para el mocoso mimado de las bolsas**.- means Hey Chico I need help with the spoiled brat's bags.

**Bueno voy a estar ahí- **ok I'll be right there.

**Mi dios esta mujer me está conduciendo loco - **My god this woman is making me crazy.

**No hay problema Hermosa** – no problem beautiful

**Obtener una bodega de tu hombre – **get a hold of yourself man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

NPOV:

I can't believe he left me standing here. Who the hell does he think he is? Why do I have to be so attracted to him? This is going to be one long summer. I follow Chico into the hotel trying not to scuff up my favorite Christian Louboutin heels. Why me?? I walk into the lobby and I'm completely shocked. It's amazing. It's spacious and very bright and open. The walls are a soft crème color and the hardwood floors are dark and glossy giving the place a warm feeling. There are several small seating areas with soft looking white sofas and smooth dark coffee tables. This place looks like one of Esme's designs.

I walk up to the front desk and am greeted by a very pretty brunette. This must be Carmelita. "Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen. I believe my father spoke with a Mr. Gonzalez about me." I say and her face immediately lights up. "Oh my god!! I'm so excited to meet you." She squeals and leans in closer to me. "It's not every day we get to meet more of our kind." She whispers and gives me a large smile. I smile back knowing exactly what she means. The only other hybrids I know are Nahule, Lola, and Arabella. "I know how you feel. At first I thought I was some kind of freak then I found out that I wasn't the only one. I guess it makes it easier." I say honestly. She nods her head agreeing with what I just said.

"Let me get Fernando for you. He'll let you know about everything. I'm so happy. We are going to be great friends. I just know it." She squeals again and leaves quickly. I stand around for a few minutes when a tall dark and delicious looking vamp heads my way. He's about 6'1" with a closely shorn head and smooth dark caramel colored skin with a hint of a chalky pallor. His large golden eyes have a mischievous glint to them and his kissable lips spread to a huge friendly smile that is breathtaking. "It's finally good to meet you. Your grandfather and I go way back. He told me so much about you." He says his accent making him even sexier. "I hope Carlos wasn't too much of a pain in the ass. That boy can be a lot of trouble but he has a good heart. He's a good friend, very loyal and dependable." He says flashing me another heart stopping grin. "Oh he was fine. He was a little pissed because he was late for work but that's understandable." I say not wanting Carlos to get in trouble.

"Well that's good. How bout I show you to your room and get you settled. Dayanara my daughter will be training you tomorrow. You'll meet her and her brother Joaquin later at dinner. You already met Carmelita and my wife will be home at 4 so you can meet her then." He says leading me to an elevator. "Chico already brought your bags to your room. You'll be sharing with Carmelita." He says as we ride to the 4th floor. Great just great, I've never had to share a room with anyone. "That's great. I've never had a sister to share with so it will be a lot of fun." I say trying to sound happy about this arrangement. "That's good because Carmelita and Dayanara don't get along very well so it will be nice for her to have some one to talk to that is her age." He says sounding so much like a father then the hot 20 something he looks like.

We walk down a long hallway and stop at the 'Purple Orchid' room. "Each suite is named for a beautiful flower. It's was my wife Serena's idea." He says with a sweet smile. "Only the family stays on the 4th floor. So you don't have to worry about guest seeing any vampire skills you might have." He says and opens the door. The room is spacious but simple. The walls are soft lavender with white crown molding. The carpet is thick plush and white. There is a small seating area with two small lavender sofas and a white side table with a pretty crystal lamp. Facing the far wall is two queen size beds with deep purple duvets and a large amount of accent pillows in various shade of purple. On the opposite wall is a large computer desk with an assortment of girly knick knacks. There is also a medium sized bathroom that is just as pretty as the rest of the room.

All in all the room is very beautiful. Too bad I have to share. "I shall leave you to unpack and freshen up and maybe rest before dinner. You do eat human food?" He asks. "Yes I do. My parents really want me to be as human as I can be." I say. "Good, if you need to hunt Carlos can take you with Carmelita. Dayanara and Joaquin are not too much into blood. They prefer human cuisine. We are not exactly sure why but I'm sure your grandfather would be interested in helping to figure that out." He says obviously very fond of Carlisle. I wonder exactly how far back they do know each other.

"Dinner will be at 6. I'm sure Carmelita will be racing up here to get you. I will take my leave of you young lady and let you rest." He says smiling at me then quickly disappears. I do just as he says. I unpack using my vamp speed then shower. I throw on a cute tee and yoga pants then crawl into my bed for a little nap. My dreams are filled with Carlos. Why does he have this affect on me? Not even Jacob could draw me in like Carlos does.

Just like Fernando said Carmelita rushed up to get me at 5:30 sharp so we could chat before dinner. She reminds me of Alice but not as tiny but still full of energy. Her round face is framed with ink black curls and her green eyes shine like emeralds making me jealous. Why did I have to get stuck with muddy brown eyes? At least I had more curves than she does. Her slender frame is still pretty even though she was seriously lacking in the breast department. I put on my favorite rose colored Vera Wang dress and my trusty gold peep toe jimmy choo stilettos. By the time we made it downstairs I swear she must have asked me a hundred and one questions.

Thank god Serena noticed this and sent her on an errand. Now Serena must have been a Victoria secret model in her human life because she could give Aunt Rosalie a run for her money and that's saying something. She's tall like Rose but with golden brown hair that falls down her back in soft curls. Her smooth olive toned skin has a chalky pallor to it giving her an otherworldly appearance. Her large golden eyes were framed with the longest fullest black lashes I have ever seen. Her body was absolutely stunning. Her hour glass figure could bring any man to their knees and maybe a few women. Hell if I were into girls I'd totally want to fuck her.

"Renesmee it so good to finally meet you. Your grandmother Esme talks so much about you. She hardly did you justice. You are absolutely exquisite." She gushes with her silky husky voice. This woman just exudes sex appeal. "Thank you." I say sweetly. "Let me introduce you to the rest of our family. This is our daughter Dayanara and our son Joaquin." She says gesturing towards a tiny girl with head full of Shirley temple blonde curls and a tall lanky guy with spiky sandy brown hair. "Hi it's nice to meet you." I say and both just look at me like I'm intruding in their lives. "I taught you better than that. Where are your manners? This is Dr. Cullen's granddaughter and you will treat her like family." She scolds them just like Esme would do.

It's nice being around another family that isn't mine. Nahule and his sisters aren't exactly a family type. They mostly act like acquaintances. I guess that has to do with their father Jahom. "Fine, it's nice to meet you too." Dayanara says rolling her grey eyes. She looks no more than thirteen and she is probably going through her angry adolescent phase. All I get from Joaquin is a head nod. He looks no more than sixteen and has the same attitude as his sister. I wonder if they have the same father. It would explain a lot.

We leave the lobby and head to a small café inside the hotel. The hotel itself is not as big as some other luxury places but it's still stunning. We head over to a large table that is in it's own room with three regular walls and one that is a heavy drape that can be pulled back to see the rest of the café of left down to give the diners inside a more private setting. "This is were our family eats. It's very private." Fernando says pulling a chair out for me. I thank him and have a seat. A cute waiter brings us some water with lemons to drink and sets a large platter of a delicious smelling food in the middle of the table.

"This is the specialty of the café. It's Arroz Con Gandules which is a very traditional Puerto Rican Dish. Here the chef combined it with grilled flank steak in an "adobo" dry marinade with "Boriqua Slaw", a salad made from red and napa cabbage, red peppers, garlic, onion, and dressed with olive oil and Puerto Rican "Vinagre", a infused vinegar made with Pineapple cores and Pineapple skin, garlic, onions and chile peppers. From what the guest and our children say it's quite tasty." Serena says filling a plate for me. "Thank you. It looks amazing." I say. Just then Carmelita barrels into the room and gracefully sits next to me. She grabs a plate and serves herself some food.

Dinner passes quickly and a little awkwardly. Dayanara and Joaquin barely say two words to me while Carmelita doesn't shut up. Fernando and Serena sit and talk with us while watching us eat. When dinner is over Fernando and Serena excuse themselves to go hunting while Dayanara and Joaquin disappear to their rooms. Carmelita and I stay for some tembleque a coconut custard dessert. When we have are fill we head upstairs to turn in. "Get some sleep your going to need it. Tomorrow is one of our busiest days. Fridays are always the busiest." She says and goes to take a shower. I put back on my tee and yoga pants and curl up in my soft blankets. I drift off to steamy dreams of you guessed it Carlos.

_**Next day 5:30 a.m.**_

"Hey princesa get up. It's time for work." I hear a husky voice say. "Jake leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." I mumble while my eyes are still close. "Que es Jake?" I hear the sexy voice say again. I groggily open my eyes and to my horror Carlos is standing near my bed. I sit up quickly. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I say angrily and slightly embarrassed. "I was waking you up for work princesa." He says with a sexy smirk. "I hate you." I say glaring at his gorgeous face. God I need to get my girlmones in check. "You need to get dressed because the morning rush is about to begin and Raphael had to call off work today. That means you're needed in the kitchen with me." He says with that same sexy grin.

"I'm supposed to work with Dayanara today." I say pouting a little. I loath having to be any where near a kitchen. "Yes I know that but being the malcriada princesa she is she took off to San Juan for the week." He says obviously not liking Dayanara too much. I look at the clock and nearly choke at the time. "Its 5:30 in the morning are you insane. I hardly ever get up before 11:00 am." I say dreading the idea of being up at this ungodly hour. "I know and we're going to be late if you don't hurry up. I suggest you don't dress to fancy. A pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a t-shirt will be just fine." He says and walks towards the door. "Oh and I'll be waiting in the hall for you so don't try to go back to sleep." He says and leaves me to get dress.

I put on a plain baby blue tee and my True Religion Jeans the Joey Non-Stretch in destroyed. These are my favorite pair of jeans. I put on my grey suede Prada sneakers and pull my long hair into a messy bun. A swipe of carmex completes my look for the day. I sigh at my appearance and Aunt Alice would have a stroke if she saw me right now. I open the door and Carlos is leaning against the opposite wall and looks so dam fine in his tight white t-shirt and low slung jeans. He gives me a knowing smirk catching me ogle him. I blush furiously and I curse my mother for this trait. Of all the things to inherit from her I get her eyes and her infamous blush.

"Ready." He asks looking at me so intently that I feel so exposed and naked. I nod my head and make my way to the elevator with him close behind me. "It's too early for this." I whine not wanting to have to work today. He just gives me a dirty look and stares straight ahead. We get off the elevator and walk by the front desk. Carmelita is there as perky and full of energy as she was yesterday. Am I the only one that thinks being up this early is wrong?

We walk into the kitchen and there is Joaquin and another guy chopping veggies and whisking a large bowl of eggs. "You already met Joaquin and this here is Ricky." Carlos says and all I get is another nod from Joaquin. "Hola." Ricky says and goes back to chopping his veggies. "Hi." I say and Carlos grabs my hand. I swear I can feel a tingly sensation as our hands touch. "This is where you'll be working for the rest of the day. I already clocked you in so you'll get paid the right amount." He says showing me a large sink. "I don't do dishes. Isn't there a dishwasher that can do the job?" I say not wanting to ruin my three hundred dollar manicure. "Yes but you still have to rinse the dishes before placing them in the washer." He says and hands me a pair of yellow rubber gloves.

"You have to be kidding me." I say stubbornly. "Look Ren I don't have all day to stand here and fight with you. I have a breakfast rush to cook for. I need those dishes done now. So suck it up and do the job." He says his voice full of authority not giving me a chance to argue. I huff like a petulant child and push up my sleeves. I put on the tacky rubber gloves and cringe at the sight of the sink with a pile of nasty dishes. I hate my dad right now. Carlos takes pity on me and shows me how to work the sprayer and hands me a white apron so my clothes won't get dirty.

I whine and complain the whole time. "This isn't fair. I thought I would be at the front desk dealing with the guest. I'm much more of a people person." I say while rinsing and placing my third load of dishes so far. "Fernando has his way of doing things. Everyone starts at the bottom and works their way up." Carlos says and continues working his magic at the stove. Everything he is making smells delicious. By ten o'clock the rush has died down and I have a moment to catch my breath.

Carlos walks over to me and hands me a plate of fried eggs with bacon and toast. "Thanks I'm starving." I say. Carlos, Joaquin, Ricky and I take this slow time to eat and relax before the lunch crowd comes in. By the time noon rolls around we have the kitchen cleaned and ready for the next rush. "Oh my god!!" I say trying to hold back my tears. "¿Qué?" Carlos asks. "Look at my nails. They're ruined." I say pouting. Three hundred dollars down the drain. "You're kidding right." Ricky asks looking at me like I just grew a third eye. "Carlos man she's kidding right?" Ricky asks. "No, la princesa no está bromeando." Carlos says probably making fun of me.

I glare at the both of them and continue to wash the dishes trying not to cry. The rest of the day passes quickly. I've never worked so hard in my life. By the time lunch is over the dinner crew comes in to take over. Carlos shows me how to clock myself out and I run back to my room. I'm sweaty, smelly, and damp. I must look like a homeless person. After I shower I curl up on my bed and cry out my frustration. I dry my tears when I hear my cell ring.

"Hello." I say weakly. "Hello baby girl." My mom's sweet voice says. "Mommy I miss you so much. I hate it here." I say wanting to give up and go home. "Oh sweetie it's only be a day. I'm sure it's not that bad." She says. "It is. My nails are ruined, my hair is frizzy and I'm stuck working with the most frustrating person in the world." I vent to my mom. "Sweetie I know things seem hard right not but when you get into the swing of it things will get better. You know how proud you are making your daddy and me. I've never seen your father so happy. Fernando talked to him this afternoon and he told him how wonderful you are. Baby just stick it out for a few more weeks and you'll see things will get better." She says always knowing how to make me feel better. "Ok, I'll stay and suck it up. Tell daddy I love him and I'll call you later. I'm exhausted now. I'm going to get some sleep." I say and hang up with her.

I spend the rest of the afternoon soothing my sore muscles in a hot bath. I dress in my comfy pajama pants and a cami when I hear my cell ring again. "Hello." I say and I can hear the squeal of my two best friends. "Hey sexy lady. Do you wanna go out to the club with us tonight?" Lola asks. "I dunno I have to work early in the morning." I say. "Come on we haven't seen you in like forever. You have to come out with us. You know you want to. Think of all the hotties we can dance with." Arabella purrs stealing the phone from Lola. "Ok, ok. Give me an hour and meet me here." I say. A night out with the girls couldn't hurt, would it?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up a night out with the girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own twilight SM does.**

NPOV:

I spend the next hour getting myself and Carmelita dressed for a night out with the girls. "I don't know if I should be going out." Carmelita says worried that her parents won't approve. "Don't worry about it. Fernando and Serena are still out hunting. We'll be back before they'll even notice we're gone." I say slipping into my black Riller & Fount Devi drape front halter mini dress. I pair it with my black peep toe suede Christian Louboutin stilettos. "I guess." She says while finishing her make up. I let her borrow my white dolce and gabbana cowl neck mini. The white makes her caramel skin glow. My gold wedge jimmy choos make her long legs look fantastic. "You look amazing. The guys are going to go crazy for you." I say putting on some smoky eye shadow and some berry colored mac lipglass.

"Aren't you worried about the bloodlust being around all those humans?" She asks. "No, I'm use to it by now. I've been lucky to have grown up with plenty of humans in my family." I say. "Oh that must have been great. I'm lucky Fernando found me. I don't know my mother or my father. Nando is the only family I have. I use to feed on humans before he found me and showed me a different way to be." She says and for the first time I see sadness in her green eyes. "Don't worry I promise I won't let you do anything you regret. If you feel out of control I promise to bring you back here as soon as possible." I say and give her a tight squeeze. I'm not use to being the one to help others. I've always been babied and taken care of by my family. I've never actually had responsibilities before. It feels nice for once being the one depended on instead of depending on others.

We finish getting dressed and head downstairs to the lobby. As soon as we walk out the lobby I'm attacked by my two best friends. "OMG…you look fabulous. I wish I had Alice as my aunt." Lola squeals. She looks sexy in her hot pink halter top and mini denim skirt. Her glossy black hair is cut into a cute bob with bangs. Her knee high boots hug her shapely legs and her olive skin is glowing. "Ness you look so sexy. I'd totally fuck you." Arabella says. She's the slutty friend of the group but you gotta love her. The black corset she's wearing hugs her hour glass shape perfectly and her low rise jeans sit dangerously low on her curvy hips. Her long honey blonde hair flows to her waist in soft ringlets. She may be kind of a whore but she'll have your back in a heart beat. "Carmelita this is Lola and Arabella. They're also hybrids." I say introducing my new friend to my old friend. "Hi." They say to each other then we head out for a night of fun.

Lola parks her car and we walk up to the bouncer at this place called El Cuarto Rojo (The Red Room). The Arabella flirts shamelessly with the bouncer and he lets us in ahead of the line and with no cover charge. The place is packed and the music is blasting making you wanna sway to the beat. We find a small table and Lola and I head to the bar for some drinks. I take a look at the bar and shit, Carlos is one of the bartenders. What the fuck does this guy have twenty different jobs? Lola catches me staring and a huge naughty smile lights up her face.

"OMG…you wanna fuck Carlos Padilla don't you." She shrieks. "Shh…no I do not. How do you know him anyways?" I ask feeling kind of jealous that she knows him. "Please mami every female and some male human, half-breed, and vamp on this island wants Carlos but he doesn't give anyone the time of day. He's like a monk or something. Mmm…what I wouldn't give to have a piece of that sexy half-breed." She says eying my man. Huh?? My man? What the hell am I thinking? "Well I don't." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah right, then why are you looking at him like you want to lick him from head to toe?" She says cocking her perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "You're such a slut." I say not even trying to defend myself. She can see right through me anyways. She always knows when I'm attracted to someone. "Come on I want to get lit." She says and drags me to the bar. Carlos looks up and gives me a sexy smirk and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Why is he the only one to make me blush? "Should I be worried that you're following me now?" He says cockily. How dare he think that I'm following him?

Lola gets some drinks and leaves me by the bar alone with Carlos. Whore. "Why would I be following you?" I say looking at how sexy he looks in all black. He places a dirty mojito in front of me then tosses a towel to the other bartender and tells him something I couldn't hear over the music. He hops over the bar with a corona and sits next to me. "You didn't answer my question." I say getting slightly irritated by him. "I said that because I know you want me just like I want you." He says point blank. I blush furiously at his statement. "I…what…I…don't know what your talking about." I say and take a deep sip from my glass. Am I that transparent? "Look Ren I don't like to play games. That's why I don't waste my time with girls like your friends over there." He says pointing towards Lola and Arabella.

I look in his eyes and I can see he's telling the truth. "I'm not trying to run a game on you." I say and take another sip of my drink. "Good." He says and takes my hand. He drags us to the dance floor and I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. He's the only guy that can make me feel so unsure about myself. Usually I'm so confident and sexy and flirty. He's not into that kind of thing which is making it so hard for me to figure him out. I'm so use to guys pursuing me and me playing hard to get but he's so to the point and straight forward. I just don't know how to deal with that.

A sexy salsa song comes on and he pulls me closer. The feel of his hands on my lower back sends a fire through my body. "I'm not really good at dancing like this." I say nervously. "Just let me lead you. Feel the music." He says in my ear in his husky voice and I melt into him. He starts to move and its so dam sexy watching his hips sway to the music. He puts his hands on my hips and guides them to the rhythm of the music. He spins me then pulls me against him with my back to his chest and the feel of him moving and grinding behind me is making me so hot. He spins me some more then he hitches my leg over his hip and dips me low sweeping me across before bringing me back up. Our faces are so close our lips are barely touching. All coherent thoughts have left me and the only thing I can think about is Carlos.

We dance a little longer till the song stops and something else plays. He heads back to the bar and I run back to my table where the girls are waiting. "What the fuck was that Nessie?" Arabella ask sounding slightly jealous. "What?" I say not wanting to talk about whatever is happening between me and Carlos. "You know what. How did you get Carlos fucking Padilla to dance with you like that let alone talk to you?" She asks a little stunned. "I didn't do anything. We just clicked. I don't know how to describe it. It's like imprinting." I say thinking about how Jacob described it to me many years ago. "You mean like how that lobo did to you?" Lola asks. They know all about my past with Jacob. "What's imprinting and who's a wolf?" Carmelita asks confused about the conversation.

"I'll explain it to you later." I say not wanting to bring up my Jacob issue. I spend the rest of the night drinking and dancing with the girls. Lola hands me her car keys and leaves with some hottie she picked up. Arabella leaves with a sexy girl and guy. Like I said she is slutty and hot sex with a guy or girl or both is what she's into. As long as she's safe and happy I'm all for her exploring her sexual nature as she calls it. I'm left standing with a very drunk Carmelita trying to figure out how to get back to the hotel. Thank god I'm half vamp because holding her up would have been impossible if I were human.

"I'll drive you and Lita to my place. I don't think Nando will like to see his baby girl like this. " Carlos says walking up to me and Carmelita. He scoops her up effortlessly and I follow him to his truck. "What am I going to do about Lola's car?" I ask. "Just leave it in the parking lot. I'll pick it up in the morning." He says buckling her up in his truck. I get in and we head a few miles away to a small faded white house with blue shutters. It's a sweet little place, a little rundown but still very nice. "Is this your house?" I ask. Carlos beams and says "Yes, I just made the last payment a month ago. It's mine free and clear." You can tell how proud he is by the sound of his voice.

He carefully picks up Carmelita who is out cold and walks us in the house. It's dark but you can still tell it's very neat and tidy. He places her on the soft blue sofa and tenderly takes her shoes off and places a warm blanket on her. He motions for me to follow him to what I suppose is his room. I can't help but feel a little nervous. "You can take my bed. My sister's share a room and bed so they don't have any space in there for you. I can sleep on the floor." He says and pulls his black button up shirt off. He hands it to me. "Here, I really don't have anything else to offer you. I don't think you'll want to sleep in your dress." He says and steps out the room so I can change.

I take off my dress and put his shirt on and roll the sleeves up. It smells just like him. Sweet and spicy like brown sugar and cinnamon. All I have under his shirt is a pair of skimpy black lace boyshorts. Thank god the shirt reaches mid thigh. "I'm done." I say softly knowing he'll hear me with his vampire hearing. He hesitantly opens the door then walks in. The moonlight shines through his blinds and illuminates every contour of his well sculpted chest and abs. He grabs a pillow but I stop him. "This is your bed and you should sleep on it. It's big enough for both of us. I promise I don't bite." I say with a small smile. "Ok, if you're sure." He says and I nod my head.

He pull off his jeans and climbs into the bed with just his boxers on. Dear lord I don't know if I have enough self control to keep myself from jumping on his fine ass. I curl up on my side facing the wall. I'm almost asleep when I feel him pull me close, my back pressed against his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist and buries his head in my hair and I relax against him. Surprisingly this doesn't feel strange but it feels so right. Like this is where I belong. Its funny how I've slept with plenty of guys but never actually slept as is no sex just sleeping with a guy. It's nice just being with him like this. Sometimes sex complicates things and I don't want just sex with Carlos. For the first time I want so much more from a guy. I want to know him, everything about him. I think I'm finally growing up.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Next up Carlos and Nessie get to know each other. **


End file.
